Princess Luna/Gallery
Friendship is Magic part 1 and 2 Nightmare Moon S1E1_Nightmare_Moon_depicted_in_legend.png|Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon depicted in legend S1E1.png|Nightmare Moon in the legend. Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png|At around 4:50 into the first episode, Nightmare Moon appears briefly in Twilight Sparkle's hourglass. Nightmare Moon appears S1E1.png|The evil Nightmare Moon has returned. FANMADE Nightmare Moon crowd shot stitched S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon looking at the crowd of ponies. Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png|"What, am I not royal enough for you?" Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|Scaring Fluttershy. Nightmare Moon flicked Rarity-W 1.0002.png|Nightmare Moon flicking Rarity. Nightmare Moon hears Twilight-W 1.1010.png|Nightmare Moon hears Twilight Sparkle tell her she knows who she is. Nightmare_Moon_laughing_on_balcony_S1E01.png|Surprise! Remember this day.png|Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. The Night will last forever!.png|The night will last forever!! nightmaremooneye.png|Stand back you foals! Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon attacking the royal guards with lightning. Night Mare Moon again.png|Actually, Night Mare Moon isn't all that "scary". Nightmare Moon You're Kidding-W 1.5577.png|You're kidding right? Huh.png|Huh? Oh No.png|Where'd she go? Angry Night Mare Moon.png|Nightmare Moon is now angry! Night Mare Moon laughing it up.png|Laughing Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon rearing.png|Nightmare Moon about to smash the five Elements. You think you can defeat me.png|You little foal, thinking you can defeat me? Night Mare Moon's front face.png|Nightmare Moon's front face. Nightmare Moon night rule W 1.0047.png|"The night shall last FOREVER!" Ahahahahhaha... What.png|What? Confused Night Mare Moon.png|You still don't have the sixth element. Nightmare Moon surprised.png|"The spark didn't work!" Bright Flash- W 8.1154.png|Bright light is unbearable! Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon with her cutie mark clearly visible. Nightmare Moon Not good-W 1.3358.png|Nightmare Moon about to get defeated by the Elements of Harmony. Princess Luna Princess Luna waking up S01E02.png|Princess Luna, after Nightmare Moon is defeated. Princess Luna awake gasp E2 -W 1.1011.png|Princess Luna gasps when she sees her sister approaching. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna S1E01.png|After 1000 years, they are together again. Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|The big and the young. Princess Luna sad S01E02.png|Princess Luna after Night Mare Moon is vanquished. Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png|Princess Luna running to her sister. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia S01E02.png|Two Sisters meet after 1000 year's. So cute. Luna accepting Celestia's friendship S1E02.png|Luna and her swan-like sister. Celestialuna.png|Celestia and Luna reconciling. Luna Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Princess Luna, though it seems she's still feeling regretful. Luna Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Luna feeling bad about what she's done. Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png|Redeemed from her earlier mistakes, Luna is given a warm welcome in Ponyville. Luna flower wreath welcome Ponyville S1E02.png|Surprised by her gift. Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|Princess Luna smiling at her sister. The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|A stained glass depiction of Luna and her sister defeating Discord. Luna Eclipsed Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png|Green Nightmare Moon shadow done by Zecora. Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion walking.png S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion almost about to gobble.png|ROAR!!!!! S2E04 Princess Luna coming out.png|Oh, here she comes. Princess Luna on the chariot S2E04.png|Arriving in her Chariot. Princess Luna S1E4.png|Luna in her cloak. S2E04 Princess Luna coming down.png|And there she is, descending from her chariot. S2E04 Luna with hoodie on.png|is.... Luna Entrance S2E4.png|.... Princess Luna Princess Luna0 S02E04.png|Luna with no hoodie on S2E04 Princess Luna walking.png Luna Cape S2E4.png|Her cloak disappears in the form of bats. Luna Stare S2E4.png S2E04 Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!'.png|"Citizens of Ponyville!" S2E04 Luna talking.png|"We have graced your tiny village with our presence, ..." S2E04 Luna 'Behold'.png|"...so that you might behold..." Luna Evil S2E4.png|"The real princess..." Princess Luna real of night S2E4-W4.png|"...of the night!" S2E04 Luna talking 2.png|"A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony..." S2E04 Luna talking 3.png|"...who desires your love and admiration!" S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png|"Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and..." Luna Lightning 1 S2E4.png|...glorious feast!" Princess Luna stand what S2E4-W4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4-W4.png|"WHAT!?" Luna Disapointment S2E4.png|"No, children, no!" Princess Luna no reason S2E4-W4.png|"You have no reason to fear us!" S2E04 Luna talking 4.png|"Screams of delight is what your Princess desires." S2E04 Luna 'not screams of'.png|"Not screams of..." Luna Stomp S2E4.png|"...terror!" Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Angered expression. Beautiful eyes. S2E04 Luna looking at Mayor.png|"Madame Mayor..." S2E04 Luna about to point on Mayor.png|"Thy Princess hath arrived!" Princess Luna well... S2E4-W4.png|Well...I'm waiting. S2E04 Luna talking 5.png|"What is the matter with you?" Princess Luna very well S2E4-W4.png|"Very well then!" Princess Luna be that way S2E4-W4.png|"Be that way!" Royalcanterlotfarewell.png|"We won't even bother with the Royal Canterlot Farewell!" S2E04 Luna in front of statue.png Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4-W4.png|Princess Luna hears Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Luna Stand S2E4.png|Princess Luna Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4-W4.png|"Thou even got the bells right." Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png|princess luna S2E04 Luna 'Twilight Sparkle'.png|"Twilight Sparkle." Luna levitate.png|Fear dark powah! Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." S02E04 Was it not clear.png|"Is that not clear?" Princess Luna its tradition S2E4-W4.png|"It is tradition." S2E04 Luna looking.png Princess Luna huh S2E4-W4.png|Huh? Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png S2E04 Luna ohh.png|"Ohh." S2E04 Luna 'for a thousand years'.png|"We have been locked away for a thousand years." S2E04 Luna 'not sure we can'.png|"We are not sure we can." S2E04 Twilight and Luna walking to Fluttershy's cottage.png S2E04 Twilight and Luna in front of door.png S2E04 Fluttershy shouting from inside the door.png Angry Princess Luna looking at Twilight S02E04.png Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png S2E04 Twilight 'wait right here'.png Princess Luna see how it goes S2E4-W4.png|Princess Luna does not look amused. Princess Luna waiting S2E4-W4.png|Princess Luna waiting for Twilight to bring out Fluttershy. Fluttershy2 S02E04.png Luna Shake S2E4.png|Charmed. S2E04 Fluttershy going back to cottage.png S2E04 Twilight bringing Fluttershy back to outside.png Fluttershy3 S02E04.png Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png S2E04 Princess Luna talking.png|"Twilight Sparkle has spoken the sweetness of thy voice." S2E04 Princess Luna talking 2.png|"We ask, thou teachest to us to speak as loud thou speakest." S2E04 Princess Luna talking 3.png|"Shall our lessons begin?" S2E04 Princess Luna talking 4.png|"Shall we mimic thy voice?" Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png|"How is this?" Fluttershy8 S02E04.png|"Perfect, lesson over" S2E04 Luna 'how is...this'.png|"How is...this?" S2E04 Luna 'How'.png|"How..." S2E04 Luna 'About'.png|"...about..." S2E04 Luna 'Now'.png|"...now?" S2E04 Luna 'How about now'.png|"And how about now?" Twilight and Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png|"Shall surely win us the hearts of thou fellow villagers!" Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png S2E04 Pinkie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy.png S2E04 Luna looking at foals running away.png|No! Not again! Princess Luna nay children wait S2E4-W4.png|"Nay children wait!" Princess Luna wait... S2E4-W4.png|"I mean... nay children wait." Twilight epic face S2E4-W4.png Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png S2E04 Twilight and Luna walking through.png|"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle." S2E04 Luna 'and they never shall'.png|"They have never loved us and they never shall." Applejack and Luna S02E04.png S2E04 Applejack on the ground.png S2E04 Twilight 'uhh'.png Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. S2E04 Luna 'fun thou speakest of'.png|"What is this "fun" thou speakest of?" S2E04 Twilight and Applejack pointing.png Luna Puzzled S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png S2E04 Luna about to throw spider.png|Let's just try out this game, shall we? S2E04 Luna looking behind.png|Well, that's a bummer. S2E04 Luna determined.png|No, I will not give up! S2E04 Luna throwing spider for second time.png|Let's try this again. S2E04 Luna enjoyed.png|"The Princess enjoys this "fun"!" S2E04 Luna 'in what other ways'.png|"In what other ways may we experience it?" S2E04 Luna with the catapult.png S2E04 Luna 'The fun has been doubled!'.png|"Haha! The fun has been doubled!" S2E04 Ponies cheer for Luna.png|Luna being proud. S2E04 Applejack and Twilight with Luna.png S2E04 Luna 'fair Applejack'.png|"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack." S2E04 Luna 'Hear me villagers'.png|"Hear me, villagers." S2E04 Luna 'All of you'.png|"All of you." S2E04 Luna 'call me Luna'.png|"Call me Luna." S2E04 Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack.png|"Show me to this bobbing apples." S2E04 Luna shocked.png|Oh no! S2E04 Luna going to save Pipsqueak.png|Princess Luna to the rescue! Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Princess Luna trying to save Pipsqueak. S2E04 Luna looking 2.png|What? S2E04 Luna 'Tis a lie'.png|"'Tis a lie!" S2E04 Luna 'and ungobbled'.png|"Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful..." Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|"...whelp!" S2E04 Luna 'Fair villagers'.png|"Fair villagers." S2E04 Luna 'let us join together'.png|"Let us join together in..." Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png|"...fun!" S2E04 Princess Luna looking down.png S2E04 Luna grabbing spider with teeth.png|Let's have some fun. S2E04 Luna throwing the spider.png|Luna throwing a spider. S2E04 Luna 'not enough fun for you'.png|"Not enough fun for you?" Luna Magic S2E4.png|Luna casts a spell. Princess Luna "How many points do I receive?" S02E04.png|"How many points do I receive!?" Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png S2E04 Luna 'do not run away'.png|"Do not run away." S2E04 Luna 'As your princess'.png|"As your princess, ..." S2E04 Luna 'we command you'.png|"...we command you." S2E04 Princess Luna worried.png|This situation is getting out of control. S2E04 Princess Luna worried 2.png|I must come up with a solution. S2E04 Luna 'Be'.png|"Be..." Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|"...still!" S2E04 Everypony scared.png S2E04 Luna 'No, Twilight Sparkle!'.png|"No, Twilight Sparkle!" Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png|Luna's evil smile and eyes are suitable for her only. Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|Fear us, Villagers! Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png|Thou shall love us and despair! Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png|Fear our divine power! S2E04 Luna 'Forever!'.png|"Forever!" Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png|Poor Luna. S2E04 Luna walking away depressed.png|"Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|Believe... you? Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|Princess Luna is thinking of what Twilight is telling her. Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|- - It's suitable for her too. Being annoyed. Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|"As they run away!" S2E04 Twilight looking at Luna walking away.png S2E04 Princess Luna coming in.png|Hello there. Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png S2E04 Luna 'of the frightened children'.png|"The ringleader of the frightened children." Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|"Has thou come to make peace?" Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png|Princess Luna wanting to make peace with Pinkie. S2E04 Luna smile.png Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png|Luna in shadow. :o Princess Luna sparkle coming S2E4-W4.png|Wonder what Twilight wants now. Princess Luna forgive withhold S2E4-W4.png|"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." S2E04 Twilight 'come with me'.png|Are you really sure about that? Princess Luna sigh S2E4-W4.png|Sigh. Might as well. Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png|This Nightmare Moon looks even better than the one in the pilots! Far view Nightmare Moon.png Nightmare Moon With Fangs S2E4.png|Aaah this is Night Mare Moon with fangs! Transforming back to Luna.png Regular Luna Fangs S2 E4.png|Normal Princess Luna with fangs. Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|"What you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna for what S2E4.png|"For what?" Princess Luna surprised! S2E4-W4.png|Something unexpected. S2E04 Luna looking at foals.png S2E04 Luna 'likest me to scare you'.png|"Art thou saying that thou...likest me to scare you?" S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Luna.png Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png S2E04 Luna 'Nightmare Night back'.png Luna Forest-1-.png S2E04 Twilight 'really do like you'.png|"See? They really do like you, Princess." S2E04 Luna 'oh most wonderful of'.png|"Oh, most wonderful of..." Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png|Luna is 10% happier. Luna Happy 3 S2E04.png|Do I spot a little bit of light blue hair? Luna aiming S02E04.jpg|Let the professional handle this. S2E04 Princess Luna happy.png|She did it! S2E04 Ponies cheering for Luna.png|Woohoo! Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png|Tail pull Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png|I love apples! Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Eating an apple in a bucket. S2E04 Luna and ponies laughing.png|Luna having a fun time. Princess Luna S02E04.png|I got your back, Twilight! S2E04 Princess Luna smiling.png|Oh, you did it. Princess Luna wink S02E04.png|Princess Luna winking at the audience. S2E04 Princess Luna laughing.png|Happy Luna is best Luna. S2E04 Luna, Spike and Twilight laughing.png |We scared her so good, right Twilight? ;) A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and 2 Princess Luna flying in from the moon S02E25.png S02E25 Celestia and Luna patrol.png|"Rest, my sister." Celestia and Luna on lookout S2E25.PNG|"As always, I will guard the night." Luna on night watch S2E25.png|Night Duty Princess Luna hears something S2E25.png|Something alerts Princess Luna. Luna speaking to Twilight S2E25.PNG|"Who goes there! Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle." Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|"Hello Everypony" Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Did I miss anything?" Luna dancing S02E26.png|Apparently Luna approves of modern music, if her expression is any indication. Castle Creator Canterlot Castle Luna.png Canterlot Castle Luna2.png|Luna in the Nightmare Night cloak. Castle Creator Princess Luna pink makeover.png|Pink Luna from the deleted Luna Eclipsed scene Canterlot Castle Chariot.png|Princess Luna's chariot. Category:Character gallery pages